Poudlard
by Padmarosa
Summary: [OS DRAMIONE] Et si Drago oubliait tout ?


_**Voici un OS que je viens de faire en deux heure seulement ! **_

_**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans un review ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ;) xx PADMA**_

* * *

Un garçon, aux yeux gris, était allongé sur un étendu d'herbe. Il regardait le ciel, tout en se réveillant, comme vidé. Tout lui semblait différent en un seul coup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié des choses. Mais lesquelles ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de le torturer. Il ne savait plus. Ce garçon, aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc comme neige, se leva et regarda les environs, d'un œil curieux. Ce lieu ne lui disait rien et pourtant, il en disait long sur un quart de sa vie. Mais il l'avait oublié. En faîte, il avait pratiquement tout oublié de sa vie. Il posa les yeux sur un parterre recouvert de fleur et surtout de pétales de roses blanches. Il s'en approcha et lut sur une petite plaque « _Hermione Jean Granger, 1980 - 1998_ ». Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi son nom lui semblait si familier ? Dans son esprit le plus profond, il vit une jeune fille brune, avec des yeux chocolats, pleurer. Elle pointait un bout de bâton sur lui mais tout s'estompa. Délirait-il ? Sans doute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là. Dans cet endroit qui régnait la mort. Il préféra quitter le lieu, en comprenant qu'il était dans un cimetière fleuri. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu les pires choses au monde, et au fond de lui, il avait raison. Mais il ne se souvenait toujours pas. Il longea un immense parc, où, encore une fois, la mort était omniprésente. Que s'était-il donc passé, au juste ? Il se retrouva bientôt devant un immense château, qui, semblerait-il, datait du Moyen-Age. Malheureusement, il put constater, qu'il était en piteux état. Comme son esprit, songea-t-il. Un garçon apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était d'un brun presque ébène, et des yeux verts perçants, mais qui manquaient cruellement de clartés. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, sans rien dire et l'inconnu rompit le silence, à la plus grande surprise du blond.

« Malefoy ? Je te croyais mort ! Si seulement Hermione était là … » déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux

« Je m'appelle Malefoy ? » s'empressa de demander le blond, confus

Le brun le dévisagea, comme s'il devait s'attendre à une blague de sa part. Il débuta un rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Bien sur, l'autre ne comprit pas sa réaction si inattendue.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Écoute Drago … Hermione est morte ... »

Il savait maintenant, qu'il s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Mais qui était Hermione à la fin ? La tombe de la défunte qu'il avait contemplé tout à l'heure ? Quel lien avait-il avec elle ?

« Qui est Hermione ? Et qui es-tu ? »

« Mais Malefoy, c'est moi, Harry James Potter ! » s'exclama le brun, comme si c'était une évidence « Hermione est … enfin, était ta petite amie. »

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là, en plus ? »

« Oh par Merlin, j'ai compris … ! » dit l'homme à lunette « RON ! RON ! »

Encore une nouvelle question pour Drago. Qui était Ron ? Un deuxième garçon fit surface et se hâta de rejoindre Harry James Potter et le questionna du regard.

« Hermione a effacé la mémoire de Drago ! »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? » s'effara le roux

« J'ai ma petite idée. Tu crois qu'il serait préférable de la lui rendre ? »

« Oui ! » cria presque Drago à la place de Ron « Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir de ma vie ! »

« Bon, alors tiens toi prêt. »

Le dit Harry sortit un bout de bois similaire à celui de la brune aux yeux chocolats de son souvenir. Ron regardait ailleurs, d'un air absent, figé par les moments qu'il avait passé ici. Le brun s'impatienta.

« Ron ! »

Le roux secoua la tête, venant d'émerger de ses souvenirs et ensemble, ils jetèrent un même sort sur le blond aux yeux gris. Des bribes, morceaux, parcelles, poussières de souvenirs se mirent en route dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de tout à présent. Il s'appelait Drago Malefoy, un sang-pur. Il allait bientôt avoir dix-huit an. Pendant sept an, il avait étudié à Poudlard, en tant que sorcier, à Serpentard. Il détestait plus que tout les Gryffondor, ainsi que Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jean Granger. Ils étaient le 3 Mai 1998, un jour après la guerre qui opposait Voldemort et les Mangemorts et l'Élu et ses alliés. Drago fixa Harry et Ron, plus abattu que jamais.

« Hermione est morte ? » demanda-t-il en ayant du mal à le croire

« Oui ... »

« Ma Hermione ? »

« Oui, ta Hermione ... »

Drago s'assit par terre et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se souvenait vraiment de tout, maintenant. De chaque heure, ou minute passées avec sa Hermione. En une année, il l'avait véritablement découvert. Elle n'était pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque. Un an pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il l'aimait. Elle était son tout, dans la vie. Il se souvenait aussi de toute la guerre qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux d'aciers. Des deux fois où Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Du « _je t'aime_ » qu'il avait prononcé à sa petite-amie avant de ne plus la revoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne en un amas de fumée noire, en larme. Elle lui avait dis « _Oubliettes_ » et il avait tout oublié. Drago se releva, soudainement déterminé.

« Je ne peux pas supporter ça … Inventez moi une autre vie que celle-là … S'il vous plaît ... ! »

« Hermione savait que tu n'allais pas l'accepter, voilà pourquoi elle t'a effacé la mémoire. Très bien, on va le faire. Pour elle. Malefoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Adieu. »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le sort d'amnésie ricocha sur lui. Il s'appelait toujours Drago Malefoy, il allait toujours avoir ses dix-huit ans, très prochainement. Il avait toujours étudié à Poudlard, à Serpentard, en détestant toujours autant, les Gryffondor. Surtout Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hermione Jean Granger n'existait plus pour lui, et pour toujours. Harry avait même demandé à Ron de rendre invisible la tombe de leur meilleure amie, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et encore une fois, il l'avait oublié.


End file.
